Timeline
This is the unofficial timeline of Elementary detailing major events as they occur or are described throughout the series. As this has yet to be completed and many events of the past, present and future have yet to be revealed, the timeline is still under construction. 1983 *Tommy Gregson starts working as a cop."Risk Management," aired May 9, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 22. CBS. Directed by Liz Friedman, written by Liz Friedman and Robert Doherty. 2002 Early 2002 *Sherlock Holmes and Tommy Gregson works together at Scotland Yard. Tommy to observe their counter-terrorism bureau after the September 11 attacks, Sherlock as a consultive detective."Pilot," aired September 27, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 1. CBS. Directed by Michael Cuesta, written by Robert Doherty. January 2002 *Sebastian Moran starts killing his victims with his unique method of hanging them upside down from a tripod and draining their blood. Sherlock Holmes works on the case trying to catch him."M.," aired January 10, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 12. CBS. Directed by John Polson, written by Robert Doherty. 2009 *Joan Watson loses a patient as a surgeon, and gets suspended for two months. She later lets her license expire."Lesser Evils," aired November 1, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 5. CBS. Directed by Colin Bucksey, written by Liz Friedman.(January 2013). "About the show". CBSPressExpress. Retrieved May 23, 2013. 2011 *Sebastian Moran is sentenced to prison for 18 months after fighting in a bar. *Moriarty tricks Sherlock Holmes into falling in love with her so she could study him, knowing her only as Irene Adler. She later stages Irene's death, and resumed her business as Moriarty."Heroine," aired May 16, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 24. CBS. Directed by John Polson, written by Craig Sweeny and Robert Doherty. 2012 *Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson first meet. *When Sherlock's father invited Sherlock and Joan out to dinner, Sherlock knows he won't show up, and hires an actor friend as his father to play a trick on Joan. Joan gets to know Sherlock's friend, Alistair after he played his trick, and gets to know more about Sherlock's past, including a woman named Irene."Flight Risk," aired November 8, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 6. CBS. Directed by David Platt, written by Corinne Brinkerhoff. *After Sherlock refuses to open up about his past, Joan visits his old rehab center in order to know more about his past."One Way to Get Off," aired November 15, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 7. CBS. Directed by Seith Mann, written by Christopher Silber. *Sherlock and Joan has spent three weeks together, and looks for a sponsor for Sherlock. They eventually pick Alfredo Llamosa."The Long Fuse," aired November 29, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 8. CBS. Directed by Andrew Bernstein, written by Jeffrey Paul King. *Joan is contacted by her former boyfriend and drug addict, and tells Sherlock more about why she decided to become a sober companion after ending her work as a surgeon."You Do It to Yourself," aired December 6, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 9. CBS. Directed by Phil Abraham, written by Peter Blake. *Sherlock meets Joan's family, and defends her decision to become a sober companion."The Leviathan," aired December 13, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 10. CBS. Directed by Peter Werner, written by Corinne Brinkerhoff & Craig Sweeny. *Sherlock and Joan has spent five weeks together, and as their time together is almost up, Sherlock offers her to become his apprentice, but Joan turns down the offer."Dirty Laundry," aired January 3, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 11. CBS. Directed by John David Coles, written by Liz Friedman & Christopher Silber. *Sebastian Moran starts killing in New York, and Sherlock continues his work on the case. Sherlock thinks Sebastian killed Irene, but Sebastian reveals he was in prison at the time of the murder, and tells Sherlock that a man named Moriarty was the one who did it. Joan's six weeks with Sherlock is at an end, but tells Sherlock that his father extended her service."M.," aired January 10, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 12. CBS. Directed by John Polson, written by Robert Doherty. 2013 February 2013 *Ms. Hudson, an old associate of Sherlock Holmes visits after recovering from her latest break-up. Sherlock and Joan prevents a robbery during the Nor'easter."Snow Angels," aired April 4, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 19. CBS. Directed by Andrew Bernstein, written by Jason Tracey. April 2013 *Sherlock Holmes begins his hunt for Moriarty when Sebastian Moran reveals a man who was thought to be dead from a heart attack was actually on the list of intended victims from Moriarty."A Landmark Story," aired May 2, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 21. CBS. Directed by Peter Werner, written by Corinne Brinkerhoff. *Sherlock is contacted by Moriarty, and takes on a case for him in exchange for answers about Irene Adler's death. Tommy Gregson warns Joan Watson about the dangers of working with the police, and suggests her to go back to being a sober companion. Sherlock is sent an address to a house in Queens, where he finds Irene alive. References Category:Season one Category:Timelines